wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Siege of Orgrimmar (battle)
**Darnassus Sentinels **Kingdom of Ironforge **Nation of Gnomeregan **Kirin Tor **Tushui Pandaren *Darkspear Rebellion **Darkspear törzs **Thunder Bluff Taurenek **Lázadó Durotar Orkok **Kingdom of Quel'Thalas **Forsaken **Bilgewater Cartel **Orgrimmar Guard (késői harcok) |side2= *Horde **Kor'kron Légió **Dragonmaw klán **Warsong klán **Blackrock klán **Orgrimmar Guard (korai harcok) **Blackfuse Company *Old God-ok erői **Klaxxi |side3= *Sha **Corrupted Water Elementals **Fallen Golden Lotus |commanders1= *Varian Wrynn **Jaina Proudmoore ***Vereesa Windrunner **Gelbin Mekkatorque **Moira Thaurissan **Tyrande Whisperwind **Aysa Cloudsinger **Admiral Taylor *Vol'jin **Baine Bloodhoof **Lor'themar Theron ***Aethas Sunreaver **Sylvanas Windrunner **Thrall **Jastor Gallywix ***Grizzle Gearslip **Ji Firepaw **Gamon **Varok Saurfang **Eitrigg |commanders2= *Garrosh Hellscream **General Nazgrim† **Malkorok† **Warlord Zaela **Haromm† **Kardris Dreamseeker† **Siegecrafter Blackfuse† *Y'Shaarj (heart) **Paragons of the Klaxxi† |commanders3= *Sha of Pride **Rook Stonetoe (Corrupted)† **He Softfoot (Corrupted)† **Sun Tenderheart (Corrupted)† **Immerseus |forces1= *Alliance Vanguard *Stormwind Guardsmen *Kirin Tor Mágusok *Ironforge lövészek *Night elf Sentinelek *Gnomergan mérnökök *Sentinel Ballisták *Sentinel Ősök *Nehézágyúk *Alliance Giffek *Darkspear lázadók *Troll wind riderek *Tauren lázadók *Durotar Ork Harcosok *Blood elf ranger-ök *Silvermoon Kardforgatók *Forsaken megszállók *Darkspear ostrom tornyok *Goblin katapultok *Gob Squadok *Bilgewater Demolisherek *Bilgewater Gyalogság *Razor Hill Gruntok *Pandaren Monkok *Golden Lotus *12 Alliance Romboló *4 Landoló hajó *4 Alliance Csatahajó *3 Ork Gunship *2 Alliance Gunship *2 Dalaran Air Vessel *4 Blood elf Romboló *3 Forsaken Hadihajó *3 Goblin Fregatt *4 Goblin Zepllin |forces2= *Kor'kron Elit őrség *Kor'kron Gyalogság *Kor'kron Lovasság *Kor'kron Demolisherek *Orgrimmar Gruntok *Kor'kron Wyvern Riderek *Dark Sámánok *Ork Katapultok *Dragonmaw Proto-Drake-ek *Dragonmaw Sámánok *Dragonmaw Gyalogság *Dragonmaw védelmi ágyúk *Goblin Anti Air Batterie *Goblin Ágyútornyok *Blackfuse Goblin védelmezők *Ork Harcosok *Klaxxi Paragonok *Klaxxi Harcosok |forces3= *Sha *Megrontott Jinyuk *Water Elementalok *Pandaren Szellemek |casual1=Közepes |casual2=Súlyos, a teljes védelmi erő megsemmisült |casual3=Megsemmisült }} A Siege of Orgrimmar a Horde Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream a Cataclysm és Mists of Pandaria cselekményei alatt elkövetett bűntetteinek eszkalációja. Garrosh, az idők során barát és ellenség ellen egyaránt elkövetett háborús bűntettei következtében közellenséggé vált a Horda, Alliance és a Pandarenek számára. Az egységes erők ellen Garrosh a hozzá hű Kor'kron Lojalisták és (pénzért felbérelt) goblinok, továbbá Y'Shaarj és az őt védelmező mantidok erejére számíthat. Garrosh hadserege végül összemorzsolódott a egyesült erők ereje alatt, ő magát pedig a legerősebb Hősök győzték le. Lord Taran Zhu javaslatára Thrall, King Varian beleegyeztek, hogy Garrosht bíróság elé állítják, ahol-is felelnie kell az általa elkövetett bűnökért. Bevezetés Miután Thrall Garadarban magához vette Garrosht, a Warchief a nyomás hatására Northrende küldte, mint a Scourge elleni erők főparancsnoka, hogy állítsa meg a Lich Kinget. A győzelmekért járó dicsőség és később a Warchiefé koronázása ellenére Garrosh vérszomja tovább nőtt idővel. Theramore elpusztításának és a Darkspear törzs elnyomásának hatására, továbbá a gonosz mágiára való hajlama elüldözte a szövetségeseit maga mellől. Garrosh paranoiája Vol'jin (sikertelen) merényletével csúcsosodott ki. Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, mely elindította a folyamatot: Vol'jin egyesítette a Horde vezetőket a Darkspear Rebellion zászlaja alatt. Az Alliance, akik szintén szerettek volna megszabadulni az őrült warchief-től, kapcsolatba léptek Vol'jinnal és megkezdték a tervezést Orgrimmar ostromához. Előkészületek az ostromhoz As the Alliance managed to breach Garrosh's blockade over Kalimdor, their fleet was sent to Northwatch Hold to regroup with the remaining ships. High King Varian Wrynn has rallied the Alliance war fleet and has managed to breach Garrosh's blockade over Kalimdor. Their fleet comprising of reinforcements from Stormwind, Dalaran, New Tinkertown, and Ironforge; sailing on Alliance ships armed with heavy artillery, has set sail for Bladefist Bay, blocking every access to Orgrimmar and preventing any reinforcements coming from the sea. Also, the night elf Sentinels under Tyrande Whisperwind's command began marching with siege weapons towards Orgrimmar, planning to use them once Vol'jin's forces attacked the gates. In the meantime, Vol'jin and Baine Bloodhoof rallied their forces, gaining control of most of Durotar and the Barrens; they also obtained the support of the Bilgewater Cartel rebels, which supplied them with heavy siege weapons. Many orcish citizens of Durotar who opposed Garrosh joined the rebelling forces as well. The blood elves and the Forsaken sent reinforcements across the sea from Lordaeron, planning to regroup them with the rest of the rebels once the Alliance attacked Bladefist Bay. Garrosh, however, was prepared for the siege and managed to bring reinforcements to the city before the start of the rebellion. The Dragonmaw clan under Zaela's command was charged to protect the port against the invading naval forces, General Nazgrim and his forces were sent to defend the main gate, and the Kor'kron legions were placed inside the city, guarding the underground entrance to Garrosh's compound. The Blackfuse Company brought heavy cannons as well as anti air batteries for the siege. Garrosh also gained the aid of the Klaxxi, earning reinforcements from them as well. Beginning of the Siege After securing the flanks and the arrival of all of the troll, orcish, goblin, and tauren rebels to Razor Hill, the Darkspear Rebellion made it's march towards Orgrimmar. Blood elf, Forsaken, and Eastern orcish rebel forces began sailing across the seas after regrouping in Lordaeron and Pandaria, securing both from Garrosh's remaining forces there. The Alliance's main armada, boarded by most of their leaders, set sail from Northwatch Hold and rendezvoused with the rebel armada in a united front to besiege Bladefist Bay. Vol'jin's forces set up camp a distance from the gates, as there were too many Kor'kron forces to attempt to siege the city immediately. Battles and skirmishes between them began in front of the city, while Vol'jin and Baine attempted to hold off Garrosh until the reinforcements arrived. Eventually the Alliance and Rebel forces clashed with the Kor'kron in an epic battle in front of the gates, with Blackfuse's largest creation, the Iron Juggernaut, halting the Rebellion's advance. Once reinforcements arrived and destroyed the mechanical scorpion, Tyrande's Glaive throwers brought the gate down. Path To the Underhold The united forces surged into Orgrimmar, rescuing captured Horde and Alliance civilians and prisoners including Ji Firepaw. After encountering Eitrigg, the army was attacked by Garrosh's most powerful Dark Shaman, wielding twisted and polluted versions of their elemental powers. After defeating them and numerous Kor'Kron, the army freed Gamon and assaulted Ragefire Chasm, seeing that most of the warlocks in Orgrimmar had been burned and hanged as traitors. The last barrier between the united front and Garrosh's Underhold was his strongest general: Nazgrim. Expressing his sorrow that it has come to this, yet anticipation of facing his fellow Horde, whom with he had shared so much of his career as a soldier, and his rivals in the Alliance; Nazgrim threw himself at them, using every skill and tactic he had as a Warrior in the name of his Warchief. He fell alongside his own reinforcements, knowing that the Horde would be led to a brighter future after Garrosh's downfall. Hellscream's Downfall After killing the Warchief's right-hand man, strongest beast, greatest treasures, goblin mercenaries, and Mantid allies, Garrosh stood face to face with his predecessor, Thrall. While Thrall attempted to use his shamanistic power of the elements against Garrosh, the World Shaman found his powers useless because of the Dark Shaman's corruption of the land around them. After quickly defeating Thrall, the heroes of the Horde and Alliance began their own attack on the mad warchief. Wielding his new weapon Xal'atoh, Desecrated Image of Gorehowl alongside the power of the Heart of Y'Shaarj, Garrosh proved to be a powerful opponent, but soon fell, defeated but still alive. Következmény As the leaders of both the Horde and Alliance (except Genn Greymane and Velen) enter the throne room, Thrall attempts to execute Garrosh on the spot, but is stopped by Varian, who claims the punishment is not for him alone to make. Taran Zhu agrees, claiming the need for Garrosh to stand trial in Pandaria. The leaders agree as Garrosh is taken away in chains. However, Jaina sees this as an opportunity: attack the remaining Horde leaders while they are all in one place and press on their advantage to dismantle the Horde. Varian, on the other hand, only wishes to speak with the new warchief and is surprised to learn that it is not Thrall, but Vol'jin who now leads the Horde. Varian claims that, while the Horde has committed many crimes, he is willing to give peace another chance so long as the Horde retains its honor from now on. Meanwhile, in Pandaria, Emperor Shaohao and the August Celestials use their power to grow a large, magical tree in the middle of the Vale of Eternal Sorrows, providing hope that one day, the Vale will heal. Shaohao declares the threat of the Sha and Y'Shaarj to be over. Apróságok * In an interview with Jesse Cox, Dave Kosak revealed that Dalaran was planned to be in the air above Orgrimmar during the Siege, but technical limitations meant they had to scrap the idea. It is possible this is related to the limitations which prevented the Argent Tournament from being placed in Crystalsong Forest. Kategória:Wars